Venomous Dreams
by goldfish078
Summary: Miroku's nightmare seems so real and he wakes up very confused. Something about a murder and blood. But this nightmare may be even more real than Miroku can imagine. MirSan. Rated to be safe.
1. Nightmare Murder

Hey all, this is my first Inuyasha story so please don't hunt me down and murder me, K? Anyway, this will mostly revolve around Miroku and Sango as they are my favorite couple in IY and they should so get together! (As soon as Miroku stops flirting so mch... like that will ever happen!)

Disclaimer: I don't own Inyuasha, Miroku, Sango, this series etc etc... WHAH! Also,the short song chorus below is not mine either, it's by Michele Branch I beleive...

So, on with the story!

**If you want to  
I can save you  
I can take you away from here  
So lonely inside  
So busy out there  
And all you wanted was somebody who cares...**

I just put this here because it reminded me of Sango and Miroku... sigh I love them! Okay, now we'll really get on with the story!**

* * *

**

_It's all you fault..._

Miroku's eyes dilated and beads of sweat formed on his head. Why did those four words keep coming back to him so suddenly like this. And then the pain would start. Mostly in his right hand, but it was more mental pain than physical pain. Miroku gazed into the fire that sat before him and watched the flames dance around him. They toyed with the darkness around him, causing brief moments where he could see clearly through the night.

Then a searing pain shot through his right arm. Biting his tongue to keep from screaming out loud as his friends were sleeping nearby. He crouched down and brought his cursed hand close to his chest. It felt like it was burning and, he noticed, it was hot to the touch. He pulled up his sleeve to look and saw the cover he kept over the curse was turning black.

Miroku stood up and leaned against a tree for support. His body felt weak. The blackness was spreading up his arm by now and the cover had started to look thin. He touched, put pulled away in pain instantly. It took all he had to keep from uttering a sound. He had to leave. He had to leave his friends for now.

Miroku stumbled through the clearing where they were camping for the night. He felt his foot brush against something, but took no notice. Pain was the only thing on his mind right now. His wind tunnel had hurt before, but never like this; it had never burned so badly before.

Miroku found himself moments later in a small clearing, though the trees looked distant at the time. To his left was a small pool of blue water, just big enough for someone to sit in.

"Miroku..."

Miroku raised his head. Something had called his name. It was an eerie voice, but none he had ever heard before. Even so, he continued toward the small pool, hoping to relieve the burning sensation traveling up his arm. Rolling up his sleeve, he dunked his arm in the water, hitting the bottom just above his shoulder. The burning stopped, then a stinging sensation took its place instantly.

"It hurts, doesn't it?"

"Who's there?" Miroku called out. He was surprised by his own voice. It sounded quiet, raspy and weak. "Who are you?"

"That doesn't matter... right now." the voice said again. Miroku withdrew his hand and turned around. The clearing looked as if it was growing larger. The trees looked even father away now.

"Leave me be." Miroku called out. His knees hit the ground as he fell out of weakness.

"It is your fault though..."

"What is?"

"Everything." Miroku noticed a change in the voice. It had become deeper and a bit more harsh. "You are cursed. You've seen what you are capable of and still you burden your friends with your presence. How much longer do you think you have?"

Miroku could only grunt in response. He was nearing closer to the ground.

"Look at yourself..." the voice told him. Miroku wondered where this was going. He looked no different then before, he was sure of that. He glanced at his hand again and noticed the blackness was gone and replaced with crimson. Blood. It was his own blood.

"Look at yourself."

Miroku torn the cover off his hand and looked down at the void cutting through his palm. A bright liquid was oozing out of the darkness in it and slowly dripping down his arm and onto the ground. He looked away.

"What is this? Why am I bleeding?" Miroku called out. He had never known the void to bleed before. It was a part of him, but none of his blood flowed through it. Then how was it possible to find all his blood leaking out of it?

"You are not bleeding."

"What do you mean?"

"Look closer..."

Miroku looked back down at his void. Mostly crimson in color now, the void showed no signs of stopping anytime soon. But he also noticed a black liquid oozing out from time to time. Then some sickly blue color.

"That is not your blood."

Miroku stared up, tearing his eyes away from the wretched sight before him. "If it is not mine, then who's..." Miroku gasped. The blood of every thing he had sucked up in the past, the blood of hundreds of demons pulled in by his wind. Miroku saw the blood was nearly all black now.

"You murdered them all."

"But they... they would have killed us too if I had not." Miroku defended.

"Are you saying your own father tried to murder you, murder his own son? And what of your mother?"

"Father?" Miroku called. That was the crimson colored blood before. Not his own blood, but his family's. And his wind tunnel had killed them all. Miroku released the grip on his right arm and stared off into space, oblivious to the pain by now.

"But my mother... my mother left us." Miroku said to himself. "Father said she left when I was but an infant."

"That's what he told you, but not what happened. Shall we say one night during their slumbering hours... well, a small accident occurred."

"She was pulled in..." Miroku said slowly. His father had always told her she had left them because of personal reasons. He never really knew her, so he didn't miss her much. And his father, like him, was not one to let his true feelings show. He never would have known his mother, his own mother, had been pulled into the void that rested in his hand now.

"And knowing this, you still travel with your companions as if nothing is wrong."

"I didn't know that."

"Dense, I see. Why would she just leave you? Was it not obvious?"

Miroku looked back at his oozing hand. His robes were soaked in demon blood and a small pool was forming beneath him. It stained the water and tainted the ground he sat on.

"So, you're saying I should leave?"

"No..."

Miroku raised an eyebrow at this comment. What was this being getting at? He tried to stand, but his strength left him entirely and he fell to the ground with a large splash of dark blood.

"Then what are you trying to say?" Miroku asked. But there was no answer. He felt a presence of evil leave the area and a new one enter.

"Miroku?" a voice called out. This one he recognized. The feminine voice of his closest traveling companion.

"Sango, is that you?"

"Miroku, what are you doing here?" She looked down at the blood. "What happened, are you alright?" Sango walked closer and Miroku's void jolted and shook with pain.

"Sango, stay away from me..."

"Miroku, what's going on."

"Stay away..."

Miroku winced as the burning sensation came back to his arm. He felt it jolt again, as if the void was moving on its own. He feared he couldn't control it, yet Sango continued toward him.

"Miroku..."

"Leave me now!" he cried out. He slowly rose from the ground to leave the clearing, but he found even that hard. He could barley stand. And it didn't help that the void was pulling at his palm, as tough it was going to rip his hand off.

Sango watched Miroku struggle with himself, wondering what to do. She grew frantic. Miroku was very close to her and she couldn't stay away, not when he was in this much pain.

"Miroku, tell me what's wrong."

"I can't..." Miroku said, collapsing once again. The blood splashed and made its way to Sango, who was walking closer ever so slowly. It licked at her robes and left a small dark stain.

"Please Sango, I can handle this myself." Miroku said. His eyes were watering now. Sango grew quiet and Miroku could only here her heavy breathing in rhythm with his own staggered breaths. But a sharp buzzing sound drowned it out a few moments later.

"Blood..." a new voice called out. Miroku looked back up at Sango, who was only a few feet in front of him. And behind her was a large demon. He couldn't make out it's features as it was too dark to see. But the blood red eyes stood out and hovered over Sango's figure, ready to strike.

"Sango..."

"I want blood..." Miroku heard a voice again, though it seemed to be coming from two places at once. One, he was sure of, was the demon, but the other source he wasn't so sure about. He looked around for an answer and his eyes fell back on his cursed hand.

"Blood..." He heard the voice call again.

"SANGO! Run as far from me as possible! Get out of here NOW!" Miroku jumped to the ground and landed on his stomach, covering his right hand with his own body as to shield it. Sango turned around and spotted the creature behind her and let out a silent scream. The demon bent down towards her face and Miroku was positive he saw the flash of a yellow fang stained red as it smiled.

Without thinking, Miroku yelled, "Sango, get down!" Sango obeyed, but not fast enough as Miroku's right arm was ripped out from under him. The wind speed from the void was faster than it had ever been and Miroku couldn't control it. He heard a scream from Sango as she disappeared from where, moments ago, she had been standing. Miroku let out a cry as the void ripped apart the ground before him.

"SANGO!"

As the demon neared the void, it unleashed a giant claw from where it's arm would be, aimed right for the void. Miroku tried to shield himself from the claw, but his fingers were stiff and he couldn't move them. As the demon grew nearer, Miroku shut his eyes and braced for impact, a single tear emerging and getting swept up by his own curse.

The demon lashed out, piercing Miroku a mere centimeter from the void. A pain shot up through Miroku's arm as the demon was lost from view.

As soon as the monster was gone, Miroku gained feeling back in his arm and was able to seal it with his prayer beads. Then he fell, crying. He, with his own hand, had sucked in, no, murdered his closest friend. And he hated himself. He hadn't been able to save her. Instead, he killed her. He cried and his tears mixed with the small trickle of crimson that had started pouring out of his palm.

He had murdered her. His hand was covered with her blood.

"Miroku?"

"I'm sorry... so sorry." He muttered to himself.

"Miroku, are you alright."

"What's the matter with him now?"

"I'm not sure."

Miroku heard a bunch of voices coming from nowhere, but he did not look up. "I'm sorry." he called again.

"Sorry for what?"

"You didn't do anything."

"I murdered her... I did..." Miroku's voice shook.

"What is he talking about?"

"Miroku, wake up!"

Wake up? Had he heard correctly. He loosened his grip on his wrist and looked up, opening his eyes. He was met with the blurry vision of his friends, who looked very concerned.

"What is going on?" He asked them, his voice still raspy. He looked around. No blood, no clearing, no tears. But Sango was there. Sango! She was okay! Miroku sat up and hugged her with all his might.

"Miroku, you pervert, get off me!" Sango raised her hand to slap him, but withdrew when she heard a small sob.

"I'm so glad you're alright." Miroku said, his voice muffled by Sango's kimono sleeve.

"Um, why wouldn't I be?" she asked him, But Miroku didn't answer her. He was exhausted and Sango felt more weight on her shoulder.

"I'm surprised nothing did happen to her, as you fell asleep keeping watch!" Inuyasha said from the tree he had been sleeping in. Miroku withdrew and fell back against a tree with a small thud.

"I fell asleep?" he asked them. Kagome nodded.

"And you've never done that before!" Shippo piped up. Miroku looked around.

"I'm sorry," he said to them. "It won't happen again."

"Good, cause I'm tired!" Inuyasha grumbled, turning away.

"Will you be alright?" Kagome asked him.

"Yes, I'll be fine. "Miroku reassured her. Kagome smiled and retreated back to where she had been slumbering, Shippo following close behind.

So it had all been a dream. Miroku glanced down at his covered arm and sighed. None of it had been real... and that was good.

"Miroku, are you sure you'll be fine? I can keep watch." Sango offered, but Miroku declined.

"It's quite alright Lady Sango, I feel fine now." Miroku smiled.

"So what was all that about? You said something about a murder." Sango sounded worried. Miroku was hoping she wouldn't ask.

"Oh that? It was nothing to worry about. Now go get some sleep." Miroku turned away, leaving Sango with a small frown on her face. Miroku had never been one to tell his feelings straight out. He was very secretive about how he felt, only telling them when it got serious. He may have told her he was fine and that there was nothing to worry about, but Sango was sure there was something troubling the monk. No one she knew of would dream and call out murder in there sleep and be perfectly fine afterwards. Sango took one last look at the monk, who was gazing up at the stars, and feel back asleep, still worrying.

Miroku sat and gazed, thinking about the dream he had had. Well, it was more like a nightmare. It seemed familiar to him, but he couldn't remember where from. He pondered it for awhile, thinking maybe he had had it when he was younger or something.

He grew tired thinking about it and his eyes lids continuously threatened to close over his already blurry vision. But fear of the nightmare made with a bit nervous to go back to sleep. Even though he had volunteered to keep watch that night, his shift was over. He had been listening to Inuyasha rustling around in the tree above him for the past hour. Still, sleep now scared him and he did all in his power to keep from dozing off. His friends were already suspicious and he didn't want to worry them over a small nightmare he had. Most of all, he didn't think he could bear murdering Sango again.

* * *

Why must I torture my fav character so? (I torture all my fav characters like this:D) Anyway, I hope you like this and please review! I'll write the next chappie as soon as posible (Unless y'all don't like it... but I'll probably write it anyways!) 

Miroku: Why would people read something so cruel?

Me: Well, people like angst... some people anyway.

Miroku: At least it's about me!... are any girls gonna be reading this?

Me: Most likely.

(Miroku runs away)

Me: Get back here you pervert!


	2. Dream Effects

Well, here's chapter two! Hope you all enjoy:D and for you're entertainment, I'm getting Miroku to dot he disclaimer!

Miroku: They like me that much, huh? (Smirks)

Me: uh... sure..

Miroku: In that case, you don't own me! and I am free to go and meet all my reviewers!

Me: Hey, those are _my _reviews! Stay away!

Miroku: Aw, come on! I put up with the torure you make me go through and I can't even go meet them!

Me: NO!

* * *

Sango turned over and stretched out her arms first, then her legs. Opening her eyes and waiting for them to get used to the light, she turned over to look at Kagome, who was sleeping next to her. She was still asleep. First one up again, huh?

The fire had burnt out during the night and all that remained were a pile of ashes. Sango picked up a nearby stick and poked at them while she pondered what was on her mind.

Miroku seemed so scared last night. But what Sango couldn't figure out was why. And it would be even harder to try and get him to tell her straight away. As Sango thought how best to approach doing so, her thoughts were interrupted.

"Morning Sango." Kagome said from her right. She looked over at her companion and saw her nudge Shippo awake so she could get up.

"5 more minutes..." the little Kitsune muttered, still half asleep. Sango stifled a small laugh.

"Sleep well?" Kagome finally asked once she sat up.

"Alright I guess." Sango replied.

"Were you worried?"

"About what?" Sango asked, pretending for some reason that she didn't have a clue as to what Kagome was talking about. Kagome looked at her.

"You know, about last night... what happened to Miroku?" Sango looked to were Miroku had been on guard last night and sighed.

"Yes, a bit." she replied slowly, biting her lip slightly. Kagome looked over to the tree also.

"Speaking of which, where is he?" Kagome asked suddenly. Both girls looked around camp and then back at each other. Miroku was nowhere in sight.

"Now where'd he get to?" Sango asked, rising from where she was sitting.

"Inuyasha isn't here either." Kagome pointed out, looking up at the tree he had previously been in.

"But that's not too unusual." Sango told her.

"What'd I miss..." Shippo asked from the ground, finally coming to. Sango and Kagome stared down at him as he slowly sat up.

"Hey, you're up." Kagome said to him. Shippo smiled.

"Hey you guys, we have to get moving!" said a familiar voice coming from behind them. It seemed Inuyasha had returned.

"Why the rush?" Kagome asked him.

"Something's not right around here..." he replied, looking around camp. He grabbed Kagome's backpack and set off the direction opposite of which they came from.

"Hey, get back here with that! It's not even packed yet!" Kagome said, raising her voice. But Inuyasha pretended not to hear her and kept walking. "Get back here!" Kagome said again. But by now he was out of sight, covered by the dense trees.

"SIT!"

There was a fairly large thump nearby and an even larger groan. Kagome and Sango went to where Inuyasha had fallen.

"What was that for?" yelled an angry Inuyasha. Kagome glared at him.

"I told you we're not ready to leave yet! Miroku isn't even with us! We can't leave without him."

"So go and find him!" Inuyasha said, slowly rising from the indented ground.

"Well, I would if you would give me the chance!" Kagome shot back. Sango sighed. Their argument was growing very loud. She decided to head back and look for the monk herself. Besides, she was a bit worried about him still.

Sango found that once she had returned back to the clearing, she could still here their argument, which had now changed courses and was focused on why Kagome's backpack had so much stuff in the first place. All this noise was bound to wake Shippo soon, who had fallen back asleep soon after Inuyasha returned.

Sango paced the campsite one time around, wondering what to do. The argument was bound to last at least a few more minutes, if not longer. She could surely search and find Miroku by then. Quietly, as to not have Shippo wake back up and follow her, Sango wandered over to the tree and looked down. Miroku's shoes had left scuff marks in the soft earth. They looked panicked. Sango noticed they headed out of the clearing and into deeper woods. Holding her breath slightly, she followed them.

"I should head back..." Miroku told himself. He was currently sitting on the edge of a small hot spring he had found, his robes rolled up and feet dunked in. He found the water quite soothing. "They should be up by now." Miroku looked up to the sun, half submerged in a gray cloud and well over the horizon.

"Miroku hadn't been able to get any sleep last night, mostly out of fear. He lost track of time while he was sitting against the tree and passed it while watching Sango sleep peacefully. It calmed him down.

After awhile, his hand had started to hurt again, but only in short bursts of stinging. Afraid he would wake someone if it got any worse, he had left for a short while, only until it stopped. That was when he had found the spring. The pain still hadn't gone away, even now.

Miroku pulled his legs out and pulled them under him, as to bring himself to be sitting on his knees. He dunked his left hand in and splashed some water on his face and forehead and looked up. How would he keep this from the others... and should he.

Unrolling his robes, he was interrupted by a rustle in the bushes. He turned an eye, but didn't move from his position.

"Have you been watching me this whole time?" he asked, still not moving. He focused his sight back on the water in front of him.

"Of course not," Sango said, stepping out into view. "I just got here."

"You can to retrieve me?" Miroku turned to face her, still sitting. "We are leaving now, are we not?"

"Um, yes. Yes, we are leaving."

"Very well." Miroku pushed off with one foot and stood up, reaching for his staff which lay against a nearby boulder. Sango noticed he made a grab for it with, first, his right hand, then switched it to his left at the last minute. She didn't mention anything though.

"You look tired." Sango mentioned as they headed back to camp. "Didn't you get any sleep?"

"Of course, there's no need to worry." Miroku lied. "Just not as much as I wished to."

"Not as much as you wished to?" Sango said, more to herself than Miroku. "What kept you up then?"

"It was nothing, I was just in the mood for a drink. And I came upon that spring back there. No need to worry." he reassured her. Sango didn't completely buy it.

"Were you tired then?"

"Not especially." Miroku said, stretching his arms out and stifling a small yawn. "But now I regret staying there."

"When did you-"

"Ah, Shippo, how are you?" Miroku said, walking back to the clearing. Shippo looked up from eating a piece of candy he had stole from Kagome and hid in his pocket. He tired hiding again behind his back. "Don't worry, I won't tell." Miroku whispered, putting a finger to his lips. Sango frowned, realizing Miroku had probably done that on purpose. As if he was avoiding talking about the previous night's events. Sango worried.

"Oh, Miroku, you're back!" Kagome said, returning to the clearing. Inuyasha sulked behind her, muttering.

"Hurry up, we have to get a move on!" Inuyasha complained. Kagome rolled her eyes and shoved a few items in the backpack, not even bothering to answer him.

"What's the matter? Fall out of the tree this morning?" Miroku asked him with a smirk.

"Shut up, monk!" was all he got in return. "You almost done?"

"Yes, are you happy now?" Kagome shot back.

"Ecstatic..." Inuyasha mumbled sarcastically. Kagome ignored it.

Kagome and Inuyasha left the clearing moments later in a huff, not speaking.

"You two coming?" Shippo asked, who was about to follow with Kirara. He stopped when he saw Sango and Miroku hadn't made and motion to follow along too.

"We'll catch up in a minute." Sango replied, her eyes not straying from Miroku when she answered. Shippo looked over at Kirara, who mewed back, and shrugged his shoulders before the two ran off. Sango slowly moved closer to Miroku.

_It hurts more now..._ Miroku thought to himself, his cursed hand gripped in his left one. He closed his eyes in thought.

Sango put a hand on his shoulder and he jumped instantly out of his small trance.

"Lady Sango, you startled me!" he said, quickly lowering his hand down to his side. Miroku took a step back and once again rested on the tree from the previous night.

"The others have left, are you coming?" she asked softly. Miroku managed a small smile, but Sango could tell it was strained.

"Yes, I'll be right there." he said, towards the ground. "You go catch up, I'll be right there."

"I can wait for you." Sango moved beside him and Miroku stepped over a pace to make room.

"Why the hurry to leave?" he asked her.

"I think Inuyasha said there was something that didn't feel right around here, or so I heard." Miroku's expression darkened a bit, and Sango noticed.

"Something on your mind Miroku?" she asked. Miroku immediately pasted a fake smile over the frown and waved his hand in apology.

"Nothing's wrong! But we had better catch up. Wouldn't want to lose half the group, would we?" Miroku started off, headed after Kagome and Inuyasha.

"I suppose not..." Sango's words left her mouth slowly as Miroku disappeared from her sight. Sango prepared to follow, leaving the tree slowly. She looked back down at the scuff marks made by Miroku the previous night. Something caught her eye, something she hadn't seen before. She bent down for a closer look.

Very faintly, only in one place, was a spot. It glistened in the sun and flashed dark red and green at her. She dabbed at it with her finger as she realized...

"Blood..." she said slowly. But only a very small spot.

"Lady Sango! Come quick!" Miroku called from the trees ahead of her. It sounded urgent. Or was he only joking around? Still, she got up and ran off towards the voice, storing the spot of blood in the back of her mind.

"What's going on?" she asked when she arrived on the road. The rest of the group were standing and Kagome was talking to a young girl.

"Of course we can help you." Kagome smiled as she said this. Inuyasha frowned.

"We don't have time to go helping people! She can find help in some other place!" The girl was near tears by now and Kagome was glaring daggers at Inuyasha. "I mean it!"

"Inuyasha, SIT!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha was pulled to the ground. The young girl smiled, clearly amused. The simplest things would amuse young children.

"What's wrong?" Sango asked Miroku as Inuyasha struggled to sit up.

"The girl says there is a demon in her home. We found her very frantic and near tears moments before you got here." Miroku explained. Sango nodded her head.

"Come on Inuyasha, it won't take long!" Kagome pleaded. Inuyasha turned away.

"We have better things to do! We don't need to help her and I'm not going!" Inuyasha started walking off in the opposite direction.

"Jerk..." Kagome muttered under her breath. She turned to the child. "We'll help you out. Are you coming?" she asked Miroku, Sango and Shippo.

"Of course Lady Kagome." Miroku said. Sango nodded and Shippo jumped up on Kagome's shoulders. The young girl smiled.

"Is this your home?" Kagome asked when the girl stopped walking. She nodded her head.

"And you say you saw a demon?" Miroku pondered, rubbing his chin in thought. "It can't be very large as it is a small house. It shouldn't be too much of a threat."

"What's that?" Sango asked, turning to look on the side of the house. She saw a small, dark figure escape though the window and into the tree nearby. "That was it!"

The gang wandered over to the tree and looked up as a slight hissing sound escaped the higher branches.

"That must be the demon then?"

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, turning around to face the dog-eared hanyou. "I thought you weren't gonna come?"

"Yeah, but knowing you, you'd probably get into all sorts of trouble." Kagome frowned upon hearing this.

Inuyasha pulled the Tetsusaiga from it's sheath and chopped at the tree, sending a fair amount of branches and leaves flying to the ground, as well as the demon.

"Scrawny little thing." Inuyasha commented when it rose from the ground.

"I'll take it from here." Miroku said, stepping in front of Inuyasha. Inuyasha frowned, but let him pass without a word.

"Wind Tunnel!" Miroku cried while pulling the blue beads from around his wrist and thrusting his hand forward. As soon as he did so, a searing pain shot up his arm and threatened to make him collapse. Miroku did his best to not show it, but he knew he looked very strained. And the demon didn't even reach his waist height-wise. Sango saw a drop of the same liquid she saw back at their campsite fall to the ground. Then another one.

"There..." Miroku said, falling to the ground, his staff skidding out of reach. He clumsily replaced the cover and the beads, pulling them taunt around his wrist in hopes to ease the pain. He was breathing heavily and sweating. Why did that small task take so much out of him and send him in so much pain.

"Miroku, are you" Sango started, crouching down next to Miroku. He put a hand up to silence her.

"I'll be fine, just a bit tired." he said, stretching to retrieve his staff from where it had fallen. Sango got to it first.

"You're not alright." she said, handing the staff to the monk. She sent her hand on the ground, landing it next to the blood drops. "Let me see your hand." She made a grab for his wrist, but Miroku pulled away and rose to the standing position. He also made sure his foot ground the blood drops well into the dirt beneath his feet before taking a step. Sango stood up after him.

"I'll be fine, I'm just tired." Miroku stated, griping his staff in his right hand, even though it hurt terribly.

"Are we ready yet?" Inuyasha asked. He was getting impatient.

"Why are you in such a rush?" Kagome asked, watching Miroku as he slowly made his way over to the rest of the group. It worried her.

"That feeling is back. I wanna get well away from here." he mumbled as he headed down the road. The others followed. If Inuyasha wanted to leave, there was really no stopping him. The girl thanked them for ridding her house of the demon and they took their leave.

Awhile on when the sun was high up in the sky, Kagome insisted that they stop and eat, persuading Inuyasha with a cup of Ramen. He gave in instantly and they all sat down near a small creek they had come across.

"Miroku, aren't you hungry?" Kagome asked when the monk took no food.

"I'm not really that hungry right now." Miroku said, setting down his staff against the tree and then sitting down himself.

"You really should eat, you seem weak." Sango commented, sitting down next to him on his right. Miroku made eye contact and noticed she seamed a bit worried.

"I'll be fine." he reassured her. His stomach growled slightly, but he really didn't feel like eating anything at the moment. He didn't even feel like moving. He looked over to Sango and noticed how close she was. In his hand's reach, in fact. Yet he even passed up the urge to grope her, afraid it would bring more pain to his hand. It felt stiffer to him.

Sango noticed he wasn't reaching for her either.

"Are you sure you're feeling okay?"

"I'm fine..." Miroku looked at the water. Straining himself, he rose to his feet and moved closer to the water, dunking his feet in.

Sango watched him move, then watched his staff fall to the ground, as his robes had brushed past it when he stood up. Miroku took no notice.

Sango picked it up and set it back. As soon as she did, she felt a warm liquid trickle down her fingers. The same she had seen at the campsite. Only this time, there wasn't just a few drops. There was a huge smear of it across her hand and, she noticed, on his staff too. He had been holding the staff with is cursed hand!

"Let me see your hand." Sango said, moving over to the monk and grabbing it before he could pull it away. She turned it so his palm faced the sky in her own hands and stared down. The same blood liquid she had seen on the staff was oozing out of the cover he kept over the void. Only in one spot.

"When were you planning on telling us this?" she asked, fingering the place that was leaking the liquid.

"Ow!" Miroku pulled his hand away as a searing pain shot up from his hand.

"You're not okay, are you?"

"I'm fine, it's nothing." Miroku said, turning away from Sango. A few more drops escaped from his palm and landed on his robes.

* * *

Well, that's chapter two! Please Review as it would be much appriciated!

Miroku: Why do you have to put me in so much pain!

Me: Deal with it!

Chapter three is coming soon, so hang tight!


	3. Poison Blood

Hey all, her's chapter three! I'mm glad I got reviews for this:D Reviews make me happy!

Miroku: As long as they are from beautiful girls...

Me: (Slaps Miroku)

Anyway, I don't own Inuyasah blah blah blah, never will blah blah! But I can and I will right about them to my hearts content! So there!

So, on with the story!

* * *

For as long as Sango could remember, she had had slight feelings for the monk. She didn't know when they started, or if she could ever truly forget them, but they were there now. And they were growing stronger by the hour. She'd never tell him though. The thought of him leaving her for a woman traveling down the same road as them would be too much. She kept her feelings to herself.

And while Miroku was in pain, it hurt even more. She wanted to help him, wanted to heal him. But he kept his feelings and fears locked up. Perhaps if she told... but feelings of rejection stopped her. When had Miroku ever shown interest in her? Sure, he groped her daily, by he did that to every pretty woman he saw. It was noting out of the ordinary for him.

Miroku pulled his hand away from Sango and looked at her into the eyes.

"I'll be alright." Is what he said. Sango didn't believe it.

"May I just see?" she asked. Kagome, Shippo and Inuyasha had gathered around the two of them by now.

"Is he alright?" Kagome asked. Sango answered no and Miroku nodded with a stern yes. Kagome bent down to look.

"When did it happen?" she asked. Miroku shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm not sure..." he thought out loud. Where had it come from? He only recently got it, most probably when his arm had stated hurting so much last night. After he had that nightmare.

"Miroku, are you alright?" Kagome waved his hand in front of his face. Miroku shook himself out of the daze and looked back.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"No, you're not!" Sango said back harshly. She stood up and pulled him up too by his left wrist. "You need to get that treated!"

"I'm sure it will go away on it's own." Miroku said calmly, pulling away from Sango. Sango looked hurt and mad and Miroku immediately regretted what he did.

"Let me see that!" Inuyasha grabbed Miroku's hand and yanked it toward him.

"Hey, watch it! That hurts!" Miroku winced. Inuyasha didn't say anything, merely looked at Miroku's palm and fingered the apparent wound. Miroku winced in pain again.

"This is what I've been smelling." he claimed, releasing Miroku's hand and letting him fall back. Sango put an arm around his shoulder.

"What you've been smelling?" Kagome questioned him. Inuyasha looked down at the two drops of liquid on his fingertip.

"I reeks of demon." he said slowly. Miroku's eyes widened.

"But we haven't seen any demons for a few days now!" Miroku put in.

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha turned on him. You just sucked one up this morning!"

Miroku sighed. He had forgotten about that. But it couldn't have been that one, his hand had hurt before that. It had started hurting after the dream he had.

"Miroku, when did your hand start hurting?" Sango asked softly. Miroku looked at her, debating whether or not to tell her.

"Last night... when I woke up." he said quietly. He pulled away from Sango and looked at the water in the creek that sat before him.

"Were you attacked?" Kagome asked.

"Of course not! We would've noticed that!" Inuyasha spat. He seemed quite confidant in saying so, so they ruled that idea out.

"Well, we should try to get to the next village fast." Kagome said, rising up. Sango followed suit.

"We won't know what it is until we get it looked at anyway." Sango said to herself. She helped Miroku to his feet. As he rose, he nearly fell on top of her.

"Sorry Lady Sango, I didn't mean to do that." Miroku said. Sango's face flushed when his hand fell dangerously close to her left breast, but he drew it away quickly without so much as a brush over it.

_He must really be hurt_ Sango thought to herself. It wasn't like the perverted monk to pass up such an opportunity.

The gang set off down the road. Kagome and Inuyasha in the front, Sango right behind and Miroku behind her, lagging a bit. Shippo was on Kagome's shoulder. Every now and again, Sango would here Miroku grunt in pain and his face would twist with agony. It hurt her to see him like this. If only he would tell her, maybe it would help.

"Miroku, are you alright?" Miroku had completely stopped now, leaning on his staff for support. Sango went back.

"I find, just a bit..." Miroku stopped mid sentence and started coughing. Sango felt his forehead.

"Miroku, you're burning up!" she claimed, withdrawing her hand quickly. A bead of sweat rolled down the monks face.

"Now what's wrong?" Inuyasha asked them, turning back when he noticed they weren't following anymore.

"Is something wrong?" Shippo asked.

Sango nodded her head in reply and Miroku gave another cough.

"You have to tell us what happened!" Sango said, growing nervous. She grasped Miroku's shoulder.

"I don't know..."

"You must know something?" she shook him a bit. "How did you get that wound on your hand?"

"Please Lady Sango, it hurts when you shake me like that." Miroku gasped. He was breathing heavily now.

"He's almost acting like.." Kagome started.

"Poisoned?" Sango thought, "Are you sure nothing attacked you, maybe when you went to that spring?"

Spring, like the spring of water in his dream. Miroku had gone to the spring in his dream and it was there everything happened. The voice, the blood, Sango's death, the demon. But that was a dream.

"Maybe..." Miroku started. Sango urged him to continue on. "In my dream... I was attacked." Sango looked scared now, scared for his safety.

"By a demon?" she asked. Miroku didn't respond, merely looked up. His eyes looked a bit glazed and dull, as if the color had drained out and left nothing but a black abyss to match the one in his hand.

"I knew that reeked of demon." Inuyasha stated from behind. "If it really poisoned him, he needs help fast."

"But he said it was only a dream!" Shippo pointed out. "How could you get poisoned in a dream?"

"I've heard of demons like that... but only once." Sango said slowly, lowering Miroku to the ground. His breathing was growing shorter. "They can enter the subconscious and take over, wounding their prey in their sleep. Then they exit and devour what's left. An exterminator in my village had to fight one once. They're ruthless." Sango shivered slightly. Had a demon such as that really attacked Miroku.

"It sound's horrible."

"It is, but they don't usually poison, they kill and hurt. Perhaps Miroku woke before it could really happen." Miroku opened his eyes and took a deep breath.

"There was a demon." he stated, looking up into the sky. "He was going to attack..."

"Attack what? Was he going after you?" Kagome asked.

"No... he went after... after you, Sango." Sango's eyes widened. It hadn't gone after Miroku. And what was she doing in his dream?

"What else happened?" Kagome asked. Sango was still overcoming her shock.

"Blood, blood of those who had died by..."

"By what?"

"By my hand?"

"By your hand?" Sango asked, recovered from the shock by now. Miroku nodded his head and closed his eyes, his breathing evening out. He had lost consciousness.

Sango brushed his hair from his forehead, his face still burning. His cheeks were growing flushed. The demon in his nightmares had gone after her, not him. What could that mean? This sort of demon had always been know to attack the person dreaming, not something else. This was new to her, and she had no idea what to do about it.

He had also said something about blood, blood of those killed by his hand. But he hadn't killed anyone, had he? Sango didn't know what to think anymore.

"So this demon entered his mind and poisoned him in his dreams?" Inuyasha asked. Sango nodded. "That explains the scent."

"Where did it poison him?" Kagome asked. They all looked down at his right hand, which was still leaking drops of blood.

"Right near his wind tunnel. He must have tried to suck it up." Sango pondered. She reached for the cursed hand and lay it flat over Miroku's stomach so they could get a better look.

"Can we...?" Kagome asked.

"As long as we don't remove his prayer beads, we should be fine." Sango reassured her. Miroku hadn't moved yet.

Sango laid his hand, palm facing up, back over his stomach. She removed on loop of the blue beads from around his wrist and wrapped the securely around his knuckles and thumb, just in case. She then moved to take off the two flaps of purple cloth that covered his hand.

"It's stuck!" Sango said, prying off the edges. "The blood has dried underneath."

"Be careful..." Kagome warned as she watched the demon slayer carefully pry away the edges of the material from his palm. "Are you sure the wind tunnel won't activate?"

"It shouldn't, he still has the rosary on." Sango pulled some more and Miroku gave a small grunt in his state of slumber. Sango stopped for a moment, then continued when he did not wake.

"There we go..." she said, peeling off the cloth bit from around his hand. They looked down at his palm. The wind tunnel was only a small, pitch black dot in the center and had not activated thankfully. Off to the side of it was a small puncture wound.

"That looks horrible!" Kagome said, covering her mouth.

"Eww!" Shippo said, ducking his head behind Kagome's shoulder.

"No wonder it was hurting him!" Sango said.

The wound, tough not even 1/4 of an inch in length, looked terrible. It was crusted, with bits of dried, sticky blood that had a sickly green tint to it, all around the wound. The skin under it looked as though it had been burned off. The wound itself looked to be about at least a half an inch deep. Every now and again, it would grow very warm and spurt more blood out that would trickle down, once and awhile making it to his fingertips.

"Why didn't he tell us sooner?" Kagome asked. "We could have helped him."

"We still can." Inuyasha said, turning away from Miroku's hand. "We need to get his wrist bandaged tightly to prevent any more poison from spreading." Sango nodded, covering the wound back up and replacing the beads back around his wrist.

"We need to find an antidote." Kagome said. "Perhaps in the next village..."

"Do you think you could carry Miroku on your back?" Sango asked the hanyou. Inuyasha bent over and raised Miroku. The monk cried out in pain and Inuyasha was forced to set him back down.

"No, he's in too much pain. The quickest way would be for me to go on ahead and bring something back."

"I'm coming too!" Kagome said, Shippo joining her on her shoulder. She rested herself on the hanyou's back and they took off.

"We'll be back as soon as we can!" Kagome called before the three of them disappeared. Sango waved.

"Hurry back."

Sango looked back down at the monk and sighed. She had to get him off the road fast and to someplace more comfortable. But she doubted she was strong enough to carry him all the way, especially since she didn't know how far they had to search.

"Kirara, can you help me out?" Sango asked the cat demon. Kirara mewed in reply and, with a burst of heat and flame, transformed to her larger form.

Sango lifted Miroku's body, trying to ignore his small cry of pain and laid him down on Kirara's back, his head draped over the side and facing the ground. The she jumped up herself and got in a comfortable position. Then she gently turned Miroku over and rested his upper body on her lap, his head supported be her hands.

"Let's go Kirara!" Kirara took a small jump to get airborne, doing her best not to jostle them too much. Sango looked down at Miroku, and fond a small tear escape from her eye, gently landing on the monk's cheek and sliding down his face.

"Please get well soon."

* * *

There, one more chapter done... but I have no clue as to how long this is gonna be.

Miroku: As long as you heal me in the end!

Me: Keep asking and I won't...

(Miroku shuts his mouth)

Stay tuned and please review!


	4. Rainstorm

Well, here's chapter 4 people! Thank you so much for all your reviews! Miroku thanks you too, but he seems to have wandered off... must go find him... before he causes any trouble!

Disclaimer: I don't own Miroku or any other characters in this story... which is too bad! (I wish I owned Miroku... but I guess I can make do with the plushie...)

* * *

_"I want to be with you..."_

The words left Sango's mouth like a sweet melody. Miroku watched her as she glided forth, as it seemed to him. He took a step toward his love and put his arms out.

"How I've longed for you to say those words..." he told her back. She smiled and closed her eyes. Miroku took another step and she was gone.

How many times this had happened? Miroku had lost track while he slumbered. Sango would admit her love, though in different words every time, and Miroku's void would grow in size and suck her through it. Then the blood came. The sequence seemed to repeat itself as he slept on, for every time the blood would stop pouring out of his hand, Sango would walk out of the forest bordering the clearing he seemed to be stuck in.

"Sango, don't leave me again!" Miroku cried, a small tear streaming down his cheek. He felt it be swept away and vanish.

"I'm right here." Sango's voice seemed to come out of nowhere. "Wake up."

Wake up? It had been the dream again. Miroku immediately opened his eyes and sat upright, beads of sweat making their way down his forehead. He regretted doing so instantly as it made his stomach seize up with pain. He doubled over.

"Are you alright?" Sango asked, putting a cool cloth to his forehead. She laid him back down, has head resting on her Hiraikotsu, which was propped up against a tree.

"Thank you..." Miroku managed to reply. Sango smiled and Kirara came up and rubbed her face against Miroku's cheek. He smiled slightly and she mewed in reply.

"Do you want to tell me about the nightmare yet?" Sango asked him.

"Where are the others?" Miroku asked, changing the subject once again. Sango sighed, but figured it would be best to tell them.

"They went to the next village to get help for you. Kirara and I took you off the road so it would be safer." Sango replied. Miroku looked around and noticed that they were indeed in the middle of the forest again.

"How long have I been asleep?" he asked.

"Unconscious is more like it." Sango told him. "You passed out about an hour ago." Miroku let what she said sink in. He had just been asleep for an hour, yet the dream had plagued him countless time in the short period.

"We're pretty sure what happened." Sango said suddenly. Miroku's eyes grew shocked and he jerked his head to look at Sango.

"A demon was feasting off you in your sleep. That's why you were having those nightmares. That's why you got poisoned. We're not sure how, but it somehow stung you in your dream."

"So that's why it hurts." Miroku looked down at his right hand and saw the blood leaking through.

"It's pretty bad." Sango sighed. Miroku could figure that one out on his own due to the fact he was in so much pain.

"But there's one thing I'm not sure of." Miroku wondered suddenly.

"What?"

"Those kinds of demons feast once, then leave. I know because I once did an exorcism involving one. Yet I'm still having nightmares."

"I'm not sure either. But you should be happy you're alive. They usually kill."

Miroku nodded his head, still wondering about the whole thing. He had been attacked and poisoned in his dream. But that was later on. Before that he had been accused of slaughtering his loved ones with his own hands and had been shown the blood to prove it. Had that been part of the demons doings, or did he dream that up himself? And if it was the latter, why did he dream such a horrible thing?

Miroku's thoughts were interrupted. "Are you hungry or anything?" Sango asked politely.

"Not really." Miroku responded. Thinking of what had happened had made him lose what little appetite he had left, even if was only in his mind.

"Well, let me know if you need anything." Sango told him, rising to her feet. She moved to the edge of the small clearing before Miroku spoke up again.

"Sango?"

She turned. "Hmm?"

"Where are you going?" he asked her. His voice sounded strained and his face flushed.

"I was just going to get some water." she told him. She had heard the small stream a little ways from the area they were staying in when they had first arrived.

"Please don't leave..." Miroku reached his hand out. Now it was Sango's turn to flush.

"Why not?"

"I... I want you to stay with me..." his face relaxed after he had said it.

"Um... alright." she turned back. Miroku smiled. Why would he want her to stay? She wondered if it was merely to cop a few feels off her before the others returned. But then she remembered he had been to sick to attempt it before, so that was probably not the reason. Did he really want to be with her? Or was the poison going to his head and making him delusional?

Sango sat next to the monk and looked at him.

"Sango..."

"Yes?"

"It's getting hot..." he muttered. He was sweating, Sango could tell. But the air around them was pretty cool.

"Are you sure you don't want me to leave? I could get you some water or..."

"Please don't leave." Miroku closed his eyes and didn't say another word. He had fallen asleep again. Sango worried for him and hoped the others would return soon.

"Please hurry back..." she said to the sky. She rose to her feet and looked around. The sky had grown darker as night was nearing and clouds were forming in the sky. Sango hoped it didn't rain. She looked back down at the monk and placed a hand once again to his forehead.

"He's still burning up." she whispered. He had wanted her to stay, but he needed to be cooled down fast. And he had fallen asleep again. Surly he wouldn't notice if she had left for only a short while. Sango started to move away, but something tugged back on her robes.

"Miroku..." Sango halted.

"Don't leave me..." Sango noticed his eyes were still closed. Was he still asleep?

"Stay with me." Miroku said. He had a pained expression on his face when he said this. Sango sat back down.

Sango heard thunder in the distance as more clouds rolled in overhead.

"Oh crap." was the last thing she said before it started to drizzle out. In Miroku's condition, he couldn't afford to get drenched, as it would most likely make him even worse. This meant she had to move him, and he was certainly not going to help.

Sango looked down at the monk as small rain drops trickled down his face and splashed on his hair, dampening it. He would've looked sweet, laying there in the slight rain, if it had not been for his choppy breathing and pained expression. Sango had to get him sheltered, and fast.

"Kirara, go find a nearby cave of something and come back right away once you do!" Sango commanded her youkai cat. Kirara obeyed with a nod of her head and sped off into the bushes.

Now all Sango had to do was wait for Kirara to come back and keep Miroku from getting soaked. She pushed him up against the tree more, hoping the leaves would at least stop some of the water.

As itstarted raining harder, the tree proved to be pretty useless. The two of them were getting wetter by the second and Kirara still hadn't returned.

Sango stood up and grabbed her Hiraikotsu, which was leaning against a nearby boulder. Swinging it, she managed to wedge it into the tree a few feet above Miroku's head in hopes it would prove to be a better shield. It wasn't very far out, but it did help a bit.

"Sango?" Miroku said in his sleep just after Hiraikotsu had been placed above him. Sango looked over to him.

"I don't want to lose you Sango..." Sango blushed when she heard this. He must have been more sick than she thought. Or was he having the nightmare again?

"I'm right here. She told him.

"I'm so sorry..."

The rain poured harder and Kirara still had not returned. Miroku wasn't speaking anymore and the two of them were now soaked to the bone. With each passing second, Sango's worry ran deeper.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, a familiar form was seen bounding through the trees. It landed in front of Sango and growled as if to let out a small purr.

"You're back!" Sango rose from where she had been sitting with Miroku. He slumped over without her support. "Come over here now and help me." Kirara obeyed.

"That should do it..." Sango muttered to herself, settling herself on her youkai's back in a similar position from when she had first brought Miroku back here. "Okay, let's go!" Kirara took a leap and the three of them were off to dryer ground in a flash of fire.

After a few passing minutes of riding through the rain, fog and wind, Kirara stopped safely in front of a small cave. Sango wasted no time in leading her in and settling down. Once Miroku was safely on the firm ground, Kirara transformed into her smaller form.

"Thanks you." Sango told Kirara. She mewed in reply and pricked her ears forward.

Sango took a few minutes to survey the small cavern. It was dry at least, and that was good. The walls were sloped and the ceiling was only a few inches above Sango's head when she stood up fully. The floor was littered with small pebbles and what looked like remains of a few bones. Demons' bones probably. Sango hoped there were none still living in the cave.

A small grunt from Miroku made her realize exactly why she was here. She went over to him and sat down. She pushed his soaking hair off of his forehead and felt it. He was still burning up, Sango noticed, and she pulled her hand quickly away from the heat. She then felt his hand and found it to be cold. She had to get him warmed up, or the chances of him making it through the night would decrease rapidly.

Sango built a small fire in no time and had moved Miroku as close as possible in a matter of minutes. But the small flame didn't do much to dry him, much less warm him up. Sango knew she had to dry his robes, or at least get them off his body before his condition got worse.

Sango blushed at this. Removing his robes? He was unconscious and, she reminded herself, it was to help him. Still, the thought made her face burn and redden. She moved over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. Then, still flustered, she moved down and untied the purple tie that held his outer robe in place.

After it was removed and rung out, Sango found the water had soaked through right down to his skin. But to her relief, it was mostly on his upper body. Sango felt she could get away with only removing them down to his waist. Still, if he was to wake up, Sango felt she would never live this down, no matter how much she insisted to herself it was for his own good.

After a few minutes later, Miroku's robes were tied around his waist and he was leaning on Sango's side, still asleep. Now what? He no longer had the wet robes on and that was good, but she had nothing dry to cover him with. Miroku gave a small cough.

"Kirara..." Sango motioned for her to come over to them. Kirara bounded over and transformed, wrapping her furry body around the monk. Sango sat back, thankful she had Kirara by her side.

"Don't leave again..."

Miroku was talking in his sleep again. Sango was sure he was having the dream again. She only wished she knew what it was about. Who was leaving.

"Stay away from me." Miroku commanded. His voice sounded strained, like he was in pain. Sango noticed, though, his face didn't show any signs of it. Was he hurting in his dream?

After this, things seemed to move faster. Miroku's hand reached out and tugged Sango down on top of him. He put his arms around her in a hug, pressing the side of his face to her's. Sango felt it damp and saw that he had been crying, ever so slightly.

"Miroku, what are you..." Sango asked, blushing.

"I don't want you hurt..." he said into her hair, inhaling deeply. Sango looked surprised.

"You never hurt me." she told him. He took no notice as he still seemed to be asleep.

"I don't want to... don't want to murder..." he said again. Sango wondered again exactly what he had been dreaming. Then he said something that made Sango's heart skip a beat and make he wonder if he was truly just asleep or really sick.

"I love you."

* * *

Woot, another chapter done! I'm so proud of myself, seeing as I usually never finsh anything I start! (You know how many unfinshed stories I have on my computer!) 

Miroku: You better finish it, I wanna see how it ends!

Me: Alright, alright!

I'll post chapter 5 as soon as possible! Thank you to all those who've read and reviewed! It means alot to me!


	5. Sunrise

Wow, I finished chapter 5! (Pats self on the back) I'm so amazed And I thank all my reviews for helping me to continue this!

Miroku: And I helped too!

Me: Of course you did! It wouldn't be much of a story withour you!

Miroku: I know!

Me: But don't let it get to your head...

* * *

Chapter 5: Sunrise

The sun had set about 5 hours ago and the sky was the color of the depths of an ocean, not a star in sight. The waning moon was not visible through the think clouds.

In the cave, Sango and Miroku slept. Lying up against Kirara, Miroku was turned slightly over on his side, propped up ever so slightly. Sango wasn't sure how or when, but she had ended up right next to him after dozing off. At least, that was how she woke up.

"Sango?" Miroku said softly into her ear. His voice was close and she could feel his breath against her neck when he said it. She turned her head to face him and found herself staring into deep purple eyes. Eyes filled with fear.

"You're awake?" she asked him. "It's still the middle of the night."

"I know, but I can't sleep... not now." Miroku sat up a bit more and Sango shifted her weight so he could. He rested his head on Kirara's back.

"Why not?" Sango asked him.

Miroku turned to face her and said nothing. Sango saw worry etched all over his pale complexion. Something was troubling him.

"You can tell me."

A harsh wind blew through the mouth of the cave, putting out the small embers of what was left of the fire. The cave went dark. Sango felt Miroku jump beside her.

After a while, Miroku commented "It's cold... and I don't seem to have much covering me up."

Sango was grateful for the dark as her face blushed bright red. She hoped he couldn't tell, but it felt so hot. She was sure it was pushing right through the darkness. But if it was, Miroku didn't seem to notice.

"Yeah, your robes got all wet... and I didn't want you to catch cold..."

"May I... please have them back now?" Miroku shivered and Sango rose from where she was sitting to retrieve his robes. In doing so, she stumbled upon what appeared to be a rock.

"Are you alright?" Miroku asked, putting his hand out to catch her before she hit the ground.

"What are you...?"

"You tripped over me, I'm sorry." Miroku said, releasing his grip. Again Sango was thankful for the darkness.

"Right, I'm sorry about that." she apologized.

"There's no need for you to be sorry. It was my fault."

"Whatever, here you go." she threw his robe at him, landing it on his head.

"Hey!" Miroku said, tugging it off his head. It fell to reveal Sango sitting beside him again. She smiled.

"Do you need any help?" she asked casually.

"Do you want to help me?" Miroku asked, placing the crumpled material in her hands. This time it was Miroku who was thankful for the lack of light, for he feared that if she saw the smile on his face, she would slap him.

"I see your feeling better..." she said coldly, moving her hands to untie the knot around his waist that held the rest of his robes in place.

"A little..." he commenting, frowning again.

"Is anything wrong?" she asked, finally undoing the knot. She pulled the layers over his shoulders. He shrugged and didn't answer.

"You can do the rest..." she said, having a strange feeling he was taking advantage of the situation.

"Alright... but thank you." he said, pulling his left arm through the sleeve of the first robe, then the deep blue one. Straightening it out a bit, he turned to face Sango.

"I can't move it."

"Can't move what?"

"My arm." he replied. He looked down at it.

"You just did... Oh, you mean your cursed hand?" Sango frowned.

"Miroku nodded his head. "I can't feel it..."

"Let me see..." Sango heard the rustle of fabric as Miroku moved next to her. Using his left hand, he lifted his right one and placed it in Sango's lap. Sango put her hands around it and pulled back instantly.

"It's so cold..." she told him. It felt as if it was dead, a dead body part attached to a living one that was slowly taking the rest of the body with it. A tear fell down Sango's cheek.

"Are you worried?" Miroku asked her. Sango looked at him, just barely making his figure out in the dark. Why was he asking her that? She should be asking him, not the other way around! Was he trying to cover up his own fear?

Sango didn't answer, just merely went behind him and quickly shoved his right arm through the sleeves of his garments. Her skin clammed up upon touching his arm and she preformed the task quickly.

"Thank-you..." Miroku thanked her again. But Sango didn't stop. Moving to the side again, she gently pulled the robes of Miroku's bare chest, her hand brushing it in the process. It sent a chill up her spine and Miroku smiled. Firmly closing the garments over him, she pulled away.

"Is that better?" she asked him.

"Yes, much better. Thank you." he smiled at her. Sango smiled back. "But you didn't have to do that."

"I...know that." she fumbled with her words. He was feeling better, she could tell by his actions.

Kirara, who had been sleeping until now, awoke. She transformed into her smaller form, as her warm fur was not needed at the moment, and wandered over to where the pair were sitting.

"Hello Kirara." Sango said when she jumped into her lap. Kirara mewed with affection and Sango scratched behind her ears.

"It's almost daybreak." Miroku commented, looking out the mouth of the cave. Sango looked too and saw that the surrounding area was slowly getting brighter.

"It will be nice to see again." Sango said, looking down at the monk's hands. They were motionless.

"Do you think I would take advantage of you in the dark?" Miroku asked her.

"I wouldn't put it past you..." Sango said, gazing at the sky. The few clouds that remained were glowing with light from the rising sun.

"Would you like to go?" Miroku asked suddenly. Sango was taken by surprise.

"Go where?" she asked.

"See the sunrise." Miroku finished. He was smiling. "If we hurry, we can still catch most of it."

"Alright, if you're sure you can go that far." Sango stood up, holding Kirara close.

"I'll be fine." Miroku struggled to stand up. He rested his weight on the wall of the cavern and Sango reached out to help him up. Miroku grabbed her hand thankfully.

"See, I'm fine." he said, breathing heavily again. Sango frowned, but didn't say a word.

"Let's go." she said, leading the way out of the cave. Miroku followed slowly behind.

Outside the cavern smelled of fresh rain. Sango inhaled deeply and filled her lungs with it, enjoying every moment. Kirara jumped from her arms, her fur collecting small drops of rain and dew from the grass as she ran ahead. Miroku and Sango watched her bound ahead and followed slowly behind.

"We should be able to see it from there." Miroku pointed up a small hill surrounded by young trees at the base. The top was only green grass overlooking the sky.

"Are you sure you can make it that far?" Sango asked him.

"As long as you're here, yes." Miroku smiled. Sango turned away and blushed.

They made it halfway up the hill in a short time, even with Miroku's state of health. He was out of breath most of the time and Sango could tell it hurt. But he was very persistent and never said a word about it, merely continued up behind Sango.

Sango heard him stumble, followed by a small crash and a muffled "Ow"

"Are you alright?" Sango asked, turning around to face Miroku, who was on the ground.

"Yes, I'm fine. We're almost there." he rose to his feet, using his staff for support.

"Yes, but..."

"There is not point of turning back now then." Miroku walked to her side, staff clutched tightly in his left hand, his right one hanging limply at his side.

"I know, but you-"

"Come on!" Miroku had started on without her. After watching him slowly struggle up a steep part and smiling, she followed after him and went to his side. They walked up the rest of the length together.

When they reached the top of the hill, Kirara met them there. She was curled up on a rock jutting out of the ground, twitching her ears anytime the wind blew by.

"Kirara has saved us seats." Miroku said, taking his place beside the cat demon. Sango followed suit and sat down next to him.

"We got here just in time. " she commented, looking up at the sky. The sun was shining over the horizon, almost halfway over it. The light reflected off of the clouds and trees around it, making them seem as if they were glowing.

"It's beautiful..." Miroku said, staring out into it. He blinked, shielding his eyes from the bright light temporarily.

"It is." Sango said. Kirara jumped into her lap and mewed in approval. Miroku laid his back on the ground, looking straight up. He winced when he hit the ground.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Sango asked, concerned.

"Come lay beside me." Miroku said, patting the ground beside in invitation. Sango laid her body out beside him, Kirara still laying on her stomach, rising and falling with her breathing.

"I was thinking..." Miroku started.

"About what?"

"About how much time I'll have left. Left to live, I mean." Miroku frowned.

"Don't talk like that! I'm sure you have plenty of time!" Sango assured him.

"You and I both know... I don't have as much time as I need, as I would like to have."

"Miroku..."

Miroku closed his eyes and continued talking. "Who knows, this could be the last sunrise I witness." he opened his eyes again and turned to face Sango. "I haven't even found someone to spend the remainder of my life with."

Sango sat up at hearing this and turned away. "Would you like to?" she asked him slowly.

"Yes I would..." Miroku sat up and put his hand on Sango's shoulder. "I meant what I said."

Sango's mind suddenly burst with emotions! Was he telling her he loved her, or was this just her imagination running away with her? He could very well be talking about a random girl he met in a village they visited in the past. But Sango had a strange feeling he was talking about when he told her he loved her back in the cave. Perhaps he had not really been asleep then...

"Sango?" Miroku interrupted her thoughts.

"What?" she said, not turning around to face him.

"I need to know... do you..."

"Do I what?" Sango turned around to face him once again. He was smiling. His back was to the sun, making it look like he was glowing.

"I was just wondering..." Miroku took a deep breath. How could telling the girl he loved that he loved her be so hard? He had never had a problem showing his feelings toward women before! Maybe because all those other times weren't the real thing.

"Let me answer that for you." Sango said, sure of herself this time. She leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the lips at first. Miroku closed his eyes and kissed her back, taking in her taste and smell. His tongue asked entrance to her mouth and she let it in graciously. He took in her feel, the smoothness of her skin and how her eyes closed beautifully as her eyelashes brushed his face. Sango put a hand to his cheek, deepening the kiss. Her other hand toyed with his hair in the back. Miroku leaned on her, weak, but not wanting to breathe just yet. The two of them fell to the grass, never breaking their kiss. Behind them, the sun rose high enough so you could see the whole orb, brightly lit in the sky.It was there first kiss, most definitely not their last. And Miroku felt that it would be okay to die right then and there, knowing Sango loved him as much as he loved her.

* * *

Aww, Miorku and Sango are just perfect for each other! I love them so much And don't worry, I probably will write another chapter! (Even if this did sound like an ending) Miroku is not healed yet and Inu and Co aren't back! The horror!

Miroku: I'm hurt!

Me: yes, did you forget?

Miroku: Oh yeah...

Anyway, please read and review, I'll have the next chappie posted as soon as I write it


	6. I Love You

Me: Well, after nearly two years I have finally finished this... heh, I suck. :P

Miroku: You realize I have most probably died by now, right?

Me: Oh be quiet. Just be happy I came back to save you.

Miroku: I suppose...

Me: I don't own any of these characters from Inuyasha...

* * *

Miroku shut his eyes in pain as a burning sensation shot up through his arm. He pulled away from Sango and curled up, breathing hard.

"Miroku..." Sango put an arm around his shoulder.

"I'll be okay." he muttered. Sango let a tear slide down her cheek. She saw the wind tunnel in his right hand glow deep purple. It looked like it would engulf the cover around it at any second.

"My arm... it's burning." Miroku wheezed. Sango lifted his sleeve up and saw it was covered with sweat.

"I'm sure the others will be here soon. Just hang on a little more." Sango comforted him. Miroku managed a smile.

"I'll do my best. I'm not ready to die yet."

"You won't die. I won't let you."

Kirara walked up to Miroku and licked him clean of tears and Sango wiped her own away. She lay her head down on the monk's shoulder and let her hair fall, sticking to her cheeks and forehead. She prayed silently to herself that Inuyasha and Kagome would come back soon.

"Sango... I'm getting dizzy." Miroku said in a strained voice.

"Just close your eyes. Everything will be alright." Sango felt his shoulder relax under her weight. She took her arms and brought him closer to her, until he collapsed into her lap.

"Sango, I don't want to leave you." Miroku said, not even bothering to open his eyes. "But... I don't want to see you get hurt."

"Up ahead!" Shippo pointed ahead from Inuyasha's shoulder to a small village in the distance. He and Kagome had been riding upon the half demon's back for the whole trip so it would go faster. All three of them were soaking wet as it had just been raining, but it seemed to have cleared up for now. Where they were currently was still completely dry. As they neared the small village that Shippo had pointed out, Inuyasha began to slow down slightly. He put his nose to the air and took in a deep breath.

"What is it?" Kagome asked.

"A demon." Inuyasha replied. "And death. Lots of it."

"Death?" Shippo asked with a small squeak. "Was there an attack?"

"Most likely." Inuyasha said as he picked up the pace again. "Hopefully there are still a few survivors around. I don't know how far away the next village is."

"You're right." Kagome said. "Miroku didn't look to good we left and I'm not sure how long he can last."

"That monk will be fine." Inuyasha replied with a shrug. They began to near the edge of the village and he began to slow down again. "The wound he had was small and it didn't look as bad as it could have."

"But he looked terrible." Kagome said back. Inuyasha came to a complete stop and she and Shippo jumped off to the ground. "Could it be perhaps that the wound is so close to the wind tunnel on his hand?"

But Inuyasha did not answer back. He and Shippo were staring straight ahead into the village. The small homes looked intact but splattered all over was blood. It looked as if a brutal battle had taken place moments ago and left no survivors. They could see no one on the streets.

"What happened?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha once again put his nose to the air and inhaled.

"The same demon that got Miroku did this." Inuyasha said. "Everything around here has the same scent as his wound. Poison."

"Do you think there's anyone still alive?" Kagome asked as she followed Inuyasha a few paces into the village. Inuyasha said nothing and continued walking.

"I sure hope so for Miroku's sake." Shippo said in a small voice. Kagome nodded in agreement.

"Is anyone here?" Inuyasha stormed through a nearby entrance to someone's home. Lying on the floor were two people, a man and woman, who looked to be in their late twenties. The man's left sleeve was torn off and huge gashes ran the length of his arm that were colored exactly the same as Miroku's wound. The woman's were the same only her's were on her stomach. The wounds were bleeding a sickly green liquid freely all over the floor. Both the man and the woman were dead.

"How horrible!" Kagome covered her moth after she entered behind Inuyasha. Shippo jumped to her shoulder and buried his face in her hair.

"This didn't happen long ago." Inuyasha said as he inspected the bodies."They're still bleeding."

"So you were right when you said Miroku's wasn't as bad as it could have been." Kagome said as she turned away from the sight before her. "But why?"

"My guess is he panicked and tried to suck it up with the wind tunnel. From the looks of it he succeeded too. That's probably why his arm's been bugging him."

Inuyasha and Kagome left the house and looked around some more before trying another home. They were met with the same sight as before.

"I don't think there's anyone here." Inuyasha said as they walked back out of the second house with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Then what are we going to do?" Shippo asked. "Doesn't Miroku need help?"

"He does." Kagome said. "But I don't think we're going to find any here. We're just going to have to travel on to the next village."

"That'll take too long!" Inuyasha said. "There's not enough time."

"Then what are we going to do, let Miroku die?"

"He's going to die soon anyway with that wind tunnel of his." Inuyasha shot back.

"How can you even say that!" Kagome stormed. "There has to be some way we can help him!"

"Well I— "Inuyasha began.

"You there." a small voce called out to them. Inuyasha stopped mid sentence and they all turned to face the source of the voice. Across the road and on a small area to the side of another house was a young girl. She was leaning up against the side of the house and looked as if she would topple over any moment. Like all the others they had seen here, she had been attacked by the demon too. "Are you looking for an antidote for the poison?"

"Yeah." Kagome said. She walked over to the little girl and crouched down next to her. "Do you need any help?

The girl shook her head with much strain. "It's too late for me." she spoke with a small cough. "I have no reason to live anymore. My family all fell prey to the demon a short while ago."

"And you're saying you know how to cur this poison?" Inuyasha asked with a scoff. "How come you didn't save your village."

"The poison spread far too quickly." the small girl coughed again. She stared up and Kagome and smiled. "But I heard you say your friend's wound was small. You may be able to help him."

Sango had moved Miroku back to the safety of the cavern with the help of Kirara after the monk had fallen back asleep. He still had a bit of a fever and his arm felt like it was on fire. She had placed a cool cloth over the monk's forehead once again to cool him off but it didn't seem to be helping. Soon, as she watched Miroku's restless sleep, she too dozed off.

Next to Sango's sleeping form, Miroku had begun tossing and turning again.

"Leave me alone." he muttered in his sleep. He found himself standing in a large stretch of field again and he could see anything for miles. The sky was growing darker by the second and the wind had begun to get a lot stronger.

"Where am I?" Miroku asked himself. A surge of pain shot up his right arm and threatened to knock him over. He gripped his right forearm with his other hand and did his best to keep from yelling out in pain. Blood had begun oozing out again and it was flowing down his arms and dripping to the ground, staining the grass it landed on. Miroku fell to his knees.

"Is this the end?" Miroku asked himself. He looked down at his cursed hand and saw the wind fighting to escape. The ring around his finger broke off and was sucked in and soon the flaps of material were gone too. The wind had become even stronger now. Miroku couldn't take his eyes off of it.

"I die here, then." he said to himself.

"You don't have to die yet." a voice said. He heard faint footsteps come to a halt right before him. He tore his eyes away from his hand and found himself looking into Sango's eyes. She smiled back; she seemed to be unaware of what was happening to Miroku.

"Get away, Sango." he said in a strained voice."I don't want to hurt you anymore."

"You've never hurt me."

"You have hurt her!" another voice spoke from above them. Miroku looked up into the darkening sky. "You just won't learn."

The beads that had been sealing the wind tunnel shattered around him and flew in all directions. The wind from his palm became stronger them ever and was bleeding still out the sides. Before Miroku knew it, his whole right side was drenched in blood.

"Sango, leave." he said. But Sango took a step closer. She lost he footing and slipped. The wind around her picked her body up with ease and drew her closer and closer.

"NO!" Miroku yelled so loud he woke himself up. He sat up, breathing hard, and looked around him. He was still in the cave and Sango and Kirara were still beside him, asleep. He stared at Sango for a minute while he caught his breath until a surge of pain went up his right arm and brought him out of his trance.

"I have to leave here." Miroku said as he looked at his arm. His greatest fear att he moment was for the nightmare he just had to become a reality. His wind tunnel had been acting strange even since he had been attacked and he didn't want to take any chances. Off to his side he spotted his staff leaning against the rock wall. He grabbed it with his right hand and used it to bring himself to his feet. He staggered a bit as he still was feeling a little dizzy, but soon regained his balance and left the cave.

"I do not wish to hurt you, Sango." Miroku said as he looked back on her sleeping form. "And I understand that leaving right after we announced our love to one another will be difficult..." he paused, trying to recall if that had even happened at all. His memory was becoming a bit foggy, probably from all the poison coursing through his body at the moment. "Please understand."

He left the cave entrance and began walking back to the main road. He planned to go back the way he came lest he run into Kagome, Inuyasha and Shippo ahead. He didn't want to endanger them either. However, he didn't get nearly as far as he had planned. Another pain shpt through him and he collapsed on the spot, breathing hard and sweating. His rolled up his right sleeve and found his arm covered with a assortment of bloods from his wind tunnel. With one last groan of pain, he blacked out.

Kirara woke up soon after Miroku had left and, when she saw the monk had left, quickly nudged Sango awake.

"What's wrong, Kirara?" Sango asked the cat demon. Kirara looked distressed. "Is something wrong with Miroku?" she quickly turned to the side and found the area where Miroku had been previously sleeping to be vacant. His staff was gone as well. The only ting left was a small trail of blood drops that lead out the cavern entrance. "Why would he leave?"

Moments later, Sango was on Kirara's back and following the trail Miroku had left. They were only a few feet from the cave when they found Miroku laying on the ground ahead of them. Kirara came to a sudden stop and Sango jumped off and flung herself over Miroku's body.

"Miroku, please wake up." she cried into him. She could barely feel a pulse and he was breathy softly and irregularly. "You're going to be fine if you wake up." she sat up and looked at his right hand as she wiped her tears.

"Sango!" she heard a voice call out from the forest ahead of her that sounded like Kagome's. She looked up and Inuyasha skidded in front of her and Miroku. "How's Miroku doing."

Sango couldn't find it in herself to answer. She was happy that they had made it back but she wasn't sure if they had been fast enough. Miroku looked like he could pass away at any moment. It made Sango want to cry even harder just thinking about it.

"We have something to help get rid of the poison!" Shippo told Sango to try and comfort her. Sango merely nodded and continued looking at Miroku. Kagome and Inuyasha crouched in front of the monk, blocking him from Sango's view.

"Please be alright." Sango whispered so no one could here her. "I love you."

Miroku was walking through the field again. Around him he could see the blood of thousands of demons. Their bones and flesh littered the area.

"What happened here?" Miroku asked himself. "I couldn't have done this." he looked down at his hand and winced in pain again. The wind was strong but he no longer seemed to be bleeding.

"Miroku..." a voice called from somewhere. It sounded soft and sweet.

"Who's there?" Miroku asked.

"Wake up, Miroku." the voice said. Miroku pondered what this meant for a second. Was he in another dream?

"Wake up, dammit!" a loud voice shouted down to him.

"Inuyasha!" another voice yelled back. "SIT!"

"What?" Miroku opened his eyes and looked around, sitting up in the process. Kagome and Shippo were to his left, smiling. Towards his feet, Inuyasha was plastered into a large hole in the ground. And to his right was Sango and Kirara.

"How are you feeling?" Kagome asked.

"I'm... not sure." Miroku said. He found he was able to move his hand once again. He hoisted it into his lap to have a look at it. His entire palm was crusted with dried blood but none of it was fresh. His arm no longer burned him and the pain seemed to have subsided. Tentatively, he proceeded to remove the cloth cover from his hand. The wind tunnel was a mere black speck in the center of it and too the side was a small wound that had scabbed over.

"It looks better." Shippo said to him as Miroku covered it back up. He rested his hand to his side and looked back at Sango.

"Thank you." he said to her. But Sango didn't reply. Instead, she took him into her arms and hugged him, crying into his shoulder. Miroku was too shocked to move and so was everyone else. Sango drew back from him and kissed his lips and pulled away quickly as her cheeks flushed.

"I was so scared you were going to... going to." she couldn't get the words out of her mouth.

"Die?" Miroku finished for her. Another tear fell down her cheek and she hugged him again. "I would of if you hadn't taken care of me." he smiled and hugged back. He slowly moved his hand down her back to grope her but caught Kagome's eye and stopped.

"He'll be fine, I'm sure." Kagome said. Shippo just rolled his eyes. Sango pulled away from him once again and smiled as she wiped her tears away.

"Sango," Miroku began. It was sunset and the group had stopped for the night. Sango was sitting of in the forest be herself and watching the sun set. Miroku walked up to her and sat next to her.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Much better." Miroku said. He out his cursed hand into his lap and massaged his palm with his left thumb a bit. "Though it still stings a bit, I think the poison's gone."

"That's good." Sango said, not making eye contact. Miroku smiled.

"I was just wondering." Miroku began again as he pulled his hand off to the side again. "Were you really that worried about me?"

"What?" Sango was taken aback by the question, though she still didn't look into his eyes. "Of course I was worried about you. You're one of my closest friends."

"Just a friend, then?" Miroku pondered, more to himself than to Sango. Sango didn't reply. She could feel her cheeks flushing and was glad it was getting darker out. She hoped Miroku hadn't noticed.

"Of course." Sango said slowly. "A friend."

"Then that was a dream too." Miroku said with a small smile. "I though that ---"

"You thought what?" she asked Miroku quickly. He cheeks were even redder now. Miroku noticed out of the corner of his eye.

"It's nothing." Sango said. "I tend to... tend to act without thinking when I'm worried. It's nothing more."

"Is that what you call it?" Miroku asked her with a small laugh. "Oh well." he got up and began to make his way back to where the others were.

"Where are you going?" Sango asked suddenly. Miroku stopped walking but didn't face her.

"Sleep." Miroku shrugged. "I feel quite tired." he began walking again. But before he could get any farther, Sango ran up to him from behind and pulled him into another hug.

"I love you." she whispered into his back. "You're more than a friend to me."

"So that part wasn't a dream." Miroku said. He loosened Sango's grasp around him and turned to face her. He brushed her dark bangs aside and looked into her deep brown eyes. "Then you don't mind doing this, I presume."

"Doing what?" Sango asked, thinking he was talking about hugging. But before she could say anymore, Miroku pulled her into a kiss. Sango kissed back graciously and hugged him even closer to her body. The sun behind them had set completely now and the sky became filled with stars. Over them, a waning moon shoe brightly.

Miroku didn't know how long they stood there with each other. He did know that no matter how short his life was going to be, he wanted to spend it with Sango. He loved her more than anything and he would do anything to protect her. He knew eventually he would have to leave her because of his curse, but none of that mattered right now. All that mattered was that they were together.

* * *

I wonder if anyone even remembers this story... heh. Oh well, maybe some new people will read it.

Miroku: Lovely ladies, hopefully.

Me: You are one perverted monk.

Miroku: I shall take that as a complement.

Me: Whatever... this story is finally finished. Bet no one thought it even would be, huh? Blame my sister for getting me temporarily obbsessed with Inuyasha again!


End file.
